Sebastian's little secret
by HetaliaFan01
Summary: Just a regular day at the Phantomhive estate when there is a knock on the door who could it be?
1. Chapter 1

Sebastian And his little secret.

disclaimer i do not own any of these characters except Lexi.(she will come in next chapter)

"Master its time to wake up" Sebastian said while opening the long dark red curtains. Ciel mumbled something and rolled over to face the oposite derection from the bright light coming from outside. "Master today for breakfast we have scones with a side of your favorite tea" sebastian said while pouring the tea into a tea cup. Ciel got up slowly as sebastian handed his food and tea."what do we have planned today?" Ciel asked "Nothing that i recall" replied Sebastian. "hmmm well i guess we can relax today"Ciel said and got up so that sebastian could put his shirt and shorts on. Outside Finny and pluto were playing Sebastian heard them break something and before he got up to see what they did he put Ciel's shoe's on,After he finished tieing Ciel's shoe laces he got up and went to the window Sebastian sighed and said "My lord may you excuse me I have to go see what is happening outside", "fine do what you have to ill be in my studie" Ciel replied setting down his tea cup once again. "yes my lord" sebastian replied and left the room with small metal food tray cart. As Sebastian was walking down the hallway he heard a knock on the door "all the time in the world they had to chose now to knock at the door" Sebastian said while puting the tray cart to the side of the hallway. As he whent down the stairs he bumped into Mey-Rin,"Mey-Rin may I ask if you can put the Food tray cart away in the Kitchen?" "Uh S-sure " Mey-Rin replied while blushing in embarrasment. Mey-Rin ran off and Sebastian continued going down the stairs to the door,When he opened the door he did not think that out of everyone who could have knocked on the door that it would be her.

Sorry its so short i just wanted to end the chapter with suspense i hoped you like reading this and i hope you continue to the next chapter :D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2!

Disclaimer I do not own any of the characters in this story but Lexi! And the story is going to be in her point of view.

:D******************

Sebastian opened the door and a girl looking about 15 stood there with her long black hair set on her left shoulder she was wearing black ripped skinny jeans with high heeled combat boots and a black leather jacket over a gray tank top. "hello father" I said with a grin on My face as I entered the estate, "Lexi what are you wearing?" Sebastian said closing the door. "I thought I could try a new look, what you don't like it?" I said giving My father puppy dog eyes. "you know I really shouldn't ask but what are you doing here?" Sebastian said ignoring My question. "what I can't see my dear father once and a while?" I said while I walked up the stairs to the second floor. "you know you shouldn't go up there what do I say to Lord Phantomhive" Sebastian said while going up the stairs after Me. "I don't know make something up like I'm an old friend I wanna see who this "Lord phantomhive is"" I said with a sarcastic tone. "Lexi I don't have time for you're games!" Sebastian shouted. "Sebastian what are you doing out here?"Ciel said coming out of his study. "Nothing my Lord" Sebastian said. Ciel looked at me,My father seemed to be trying to keep me hidden. "Ummm Sebastian who is she?" Ciel asked. "Her, oh she is.." I cut in before he could finish his sentence "An old friend". "I see well will you be staying the night?" Ciel asked. "Wasn't planning on it but I think I will be".I replied "okay, Sebastian show the young lady where she will be staying".Ciel instructed Sebastian. "Yes my Lord" Sebastian said bowing. "Follow me Lexi to you're room" I followed Sebastian down a long hallway to a door near the end. "Lexi why did you say "old friend" and did not say you were my daughter?" Sebastian asked. "well I find being someone I'm not is just more fun" I replied. "I don't have time for you're games I want to know why you're here in the first place". my father said opening the door to the guest room. "I told you I came to see my dear father nothing else." I walked into the room and looked around. "well if you need anything just come see me". Sebastian said leaving the room. 'Well since I have nothing else to do I should go out 'I thought to myself. I walked out the door and as I went back down the stairs I yelled to Sebastian "Sebastian I'm leaving for a bit don't know when I'll be back!" before Sebastian could reply I was already gone out the door. As I walked around the town of London, England in one of the shops I saw a short dress about mid thigh in length, It was black with a red and black corset. 'I want it!' I though to myself. I walked into the store and I looked to see if there was anyone around, No one was so I grabbed the dress and Went to a room in the back. "Excuse me, anyone here?" I asked. No reply. 'Well since no one is here I'm just going to take this dress'. I thought to Myself. I took off my ripped skinny jeans and my leather coat then my tank top and slid the dress on. I fixed my long black straight hair then I put my leather combat boots back on. "Not a bad look" I said to Myself while looking in a mirror that so happened to be in the small room. I got out of the room and walked out of the shop not caring about the clothes I left behind.

*End of chapter 2! hoped you liked it also I tried to put a link of what Lexi's new dress looks like but when I tried and publish it the site took out the link :( but the next chapter I will be working on soon.*


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3!

I do not own any of the Characters like I mentioned earlyer Ecept lexi!

:P**************************

As I turned around I could hear someone behind me,not sure who it was I turned around and saw this man wearing a red coat and having red hair. "May i help you?"I asked the strange man looking at my dress. "oh no i'm just admiring your nice red and black dress the color's suits you" the man said. "well Admire it from a distance" I said turning away and ready to walk away from the strange man. "you're fisty i like you,Im Grell" the man said. I turned around "im lexi and if you may excuse me im going to go that way" I said pointing to the oposite derection from were Grell was standing. "wait! I want you to come with me Im off work and nothing better to do and it so happens I know where to party!"Grell said. "If you haven't noticed im 15" I said. "No you're not you only look 15 I know you're a demon I can smell it"Grell said with a smile. "Okay first creepy second you're right im a demon and im not 15 but I dont want to party with you."I said rolling my eyes. "Come on it will be fun it seems like you're already dressed to party" Grell said looking at my dress once again. "I liked the dress i didn't think it looked that bad so I put it on".I said. "I don't care I'm bored and you didn't mention you going anywere tonight so you're going to a party with me".Grell said grabbing My hand. I didn't say anything because it was true I didn't have anything else to do plus I never said when I will be back at the Phantomhive estate .On are way to the party that Grell says will be fun,We ran into a man holding a clipboard and wearing a black tuxido. "William what are you doing here?" Grell said William ignored grell and looked at me."Have i met you somewere before?"William asked. "not that i recall"I responded. William gave me a look like he wasn't possitive that he didn't know me. "Grell don't you have paper work you need to finish?" William said looking back at Grell. "Here is the thing I was going to but I got bored and was hoping you could do it,But i did do some"Grell said putting his hands on his hips. "I'm surprised you did work dont think you did it right but still you did some."William said. "Well me and Lexi are going to a party so I can't finish it can you do it please William"Grell said. "Well since ill have to do it anyway's alfter you finished I guess I could do it but just this once."William said rolling his eyes. Grabbing my arm Grell and me started walking. "would you let go of me."I asked Grell in a slightly angered tone. "I was going to because we are here!"Grell pointed to a huge house and you could hear the music faintly. "Great can't wait"I said with a sarcastic tone. Grell took my arm again and dragged me into the house,The house reaked with liquor the music was loud and the place was crouded. It wasn't like a regular party that I have been to befor the music had a "base drop" and there was different color lights everywere. "GRELL! WERE ARE WE?" I yelled "Oh a friend I know has a different style of partying you will enjoy it!"Grell said befor chasing after some guy. 'great im alone in a huge house and the person I came here with ditched me,I may as well make the most of this' I thought to myself. I headed for the bar cause that's were most people were going and i wanted to blend in as much as possible. "Hello there Missy aren't you a little young to be drinking?" the bar tender said. "Im old enough." I said. "Im just playing with you,what can I get for you?" The bar tender asked. "Im not picky so anything you recomend." I said. The bar tender past me a drink,Then another then another time passed and I got more and more drunk demon's usually dont get drunk, But for an odd reason i was an exception. I think Grell could tell I was drunk because the last time he saw me I was doing jello shots over by a table in the corner then I disapeared for a while. he finally found me again I was tipsy able to walk but not the best. "Come on I think its time we leave"Grell told me while trying to get my atention. "Huh oh yea we should"I replied. Grell helped me out of the house and when we finally got out he let go of my arm. "Lexi whats wrong with you are you drunk?"Grell asked. "oh yea did I mention I'm not good with alcohol?"I replied "uhh no!"Grell said taking my arm. "were are you staying?"Grell asked. "Somewere,I can get there on my own"I said freeing my arm and starting to walk down the street. "Its not that far I can walk"I said. I walked down the street I could tell I was becoming sober again but i was still stumbling. A few moments later I was standing infront of the door of the Phantomhive estate. I opened the door and closed it behind me,I ran to my room it took me about 5 seconds to get there because I was still a little drunk. Then as i was about to reach for the handle for the guest room my father was standing there blocking the door. "shit!" I yelled. "Lexi lower you're voice Lord Phantomhive is asleep" Sebastian said. "move father"I said with a quieter tone. "is that liquor I smell ugh Lexi you reak"Sebastian said. "Yes I told you I was going out"I said. "I can tell you had fun by the way you're dressed"Sebastian said looking at my dress. "It's not like you cared what I did before"I said pushing my out of the way so I could open the door. "that's not true you just weren't around"Sebastian said recovering his balance. I opened the door and closed it behind me before my father could get in, I walked over to my bed and slipped under the covers befor I knew it I was fast asleep.

:D*********************************

I hoped you liked this chapter I worked hard on it and I really wanted Grell in this chapter im glad it turned out the way it did next chapter will be coming soon!


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

*Again I do not own any of the characters except Lexi*

When I woke up the light coming from outside lit up the room. I got up and went into the bathroom I turned on the water from the sink so i could splash cold water on my I dried off my face with a cloth that was hanging from a towel rack I went down stair's "Good morning lady Lexi" Sebastian said.I just gave him a mean look and said "Good morning Lord Phantomhive" I said looking at Ciel. "you could address me as Ciel if you like."Ciel said sipping his tea."sure thing" I said back.

Well I'm going to town to meet someone I said."who would that be?" Sebastian said."Well it's a secret" I responded."A secret?" Ciel said ."Yea he is the only friend i made so far so I thought we could hangout again".I was walking towards the door as i was about to open the door Sebastian stopped me."When your out can you pick up some new suitable clothes for a young lady?"Sebastian said."Ummm let me think about it" I said moved out the way and I walked out the door,I walked into the town and I saw Grell talking to a man with Silver hair I listened to their conversation I heard that his name was the i walked closer to them i heard Grell call my name."Hi Lexi good to see you!""yea hi Grell"I replied."this is the undertaker" Grell said pointing at the man standing next to him."nice to meet you "."the pleasure is all mine"the undertaker said while bowing."so Grell I was wondering if you wanted to help me pick out a new outfit for today?"I said to grell."hell yes I do come on let's get you an awesome new outfit!".as Grell said goodbye to the undertaker I thought about the real reason I was here was to tell my father I got grabbed my arm and brought me to a boutique."ok Grell pick out what you think would look best on me"."ok sure be back in a jiffy!".as I waited for Grell to come back I looked at a necklace that was On display beside me it was a crown with a lot of diamonds not my style but it's pretty cute."Grell came back with a red coat."uhh Grell I like the colour red but that coats not for me"."yea I kinda figured so I brought you a different coat" Grell said passing me a black jacket kinda like the one I wore yesterday."I like it."I grabbed the coat and Grell also handed me black skinny jeans and a nice not to flashy red shirt. I put the clothes on and Grell paid for Grell took my old dress I have no idea were he put it and we walked out of the and Grell walk to the phantomhive mansion and went inside."what are we doing here?"Grell the thing is Sebastian Meachalis is my father. Grell's eyes just widened and his jaw dropped."seriously he is your dad?"."yes but be quiet lord phantomhive doesn't know and I want to keep up this act a little longer."my gorgeous lips are sealed"Grell came in the room "what is that thing doing here?"."he isn't a thing he is a friend that I've made"."a friend?"Sebastian said." Yes he even picked out my outfit since you wanted me to change". I said to my father while crossing my was called by ciel "please excuse me my master is calling me"Sebastian left and me and Grell went outside to see the gardener came over "hello miss...Lexi." I cut in "ah yes miss Lexi have you seen Pluto he is over there he likes to be scratched behind the ears yes he does!" "Ok I think I'll go see him".me and Grell walked to the back yard and saw Pluto laying down on the ground sleeping but i guess he heard us coming and he starting running our way,Grell gave a small screech and before we knew it we were knocked down by the big dog."awe hello Pluto I said petting his head I think Grell was still trying to process what just happened, Pluto got off of us and for half of the day we were in the back yard until Grell had to go to work .

:D*****************************

I'll work on the next chapter soon!


End file.
